Remembering
by Willow1988
Summary: Steve woke up remembering nothing past going down in the ocean. He finds out he's married to Howard Stark's son and that his marriage is in danger. He tries his hardest to fix it but when he finds out the problem is a face from the past, everything comes to a stop.
1. Chapter 1 - Waking Up

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything but the idea. I do **NOT** own any of the Marvel characters. I repeat: I own **NOTHING** \- all characters belong to Marvel.

Warning: If you don't like don't read. Also, if you like Bucky and Steve as a couple, I'm sorry, but they won't be getting together in this. I apologize. AND - Contains one or two "bad" words, sorry. The word is 'DAMN'. SORRY!

Summary: Steve woke up remembering nothing past going down in the ocean. He finds out he's married to Howard Stark's son and that his marriage is in danger. He tries his hardest to fix it but when he finds out the problem is a face from the past, everything comes to a stop.

 **REVIEWS WELCOME!**

 **Remembering**

 **Chapter 1 - Waking Up**

Steve woke up in a king-sized bed and sat up, rubbing his head as if he had a headache. He was in a one-room apartment but none that he recognized. As sleep began to desert him, everything came running back. He sprung to his feet. The last thing he completely remembered was listening to Peggy's voice as he crashed into the cold sea. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The curtains were closed so he didn't bother to look out the windows, but even without doing that he knew something was very wrong.

He began looking over the pictures on the dresser. They were of him and a very attractive young man who seemed to share many features with Howard Stark. With each picture he noticed that he and the man got closer and happier. When he reached for the frame on the floor, its glass shattered and back broken, the front door flew open and said man stormed in.

The man had been crying, crying hard for a very long time. He ripped off his coat and chucked it onto the sofa. Steve watched him, frightened for his life. He glanced back at the photos then at the distressed man before him. The man turned around and glared at him, crying again.

Steve, for no known reason, started to go to the man, his arms spread wide with concern, but he was stopped by the glass in his foot. He plopped back on the bed and fumbled to pull the glass out.

"You're an idiot."

His attention snapped to the man.

He bent over and picked up the frame, his face going grim. "Did you knock this over?!"

"N-No!"

"Liar!"

Steve suddenly started yelling, "I didn't! I didn't knock the picture down!" The man was taken back and sat the frame on the dresser before going for a broom. Steve settled down and got the glass out of his foot. When the man returned, Steve spared him a smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Damn right."

"Will you talk to me?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Come on, please." Steve stood up, about to tell him he had no idea what was going on.

The man threw down the broom and glared at him. "Fine! You want to talk? Let's talk!" He pushed Steve onto the bed and towered over him. "Is it me you love or not? Do you love me?!" Steve was taken back. "Tell me!"

"Wait, what?!" Steve's face betrayed every bit of fear. "I don't even know you!"

Hurt beyond possible belief, he ran out of the apartment.

Steve followed, "Wait, please!"

"I'm done Steve. I tried! I really did! We're through!"

"Please!" Steve yelled, "Who are you?!"

The man paused, completely defeated and dead inside, and turned, a cold, helpless look in his eyes. "Are you joking? What kind of sick joke is this?"

"Please! Where am I?"

"Our apartment."

Steve shook his head thinking he heard incorrectly, "Ours?"

He snatched Steve's hand and held it up to reveal the silver engagement ring on his finger. "Ours."

In Steve's stomach grew a pit, an endless pit of nothing but fear and regret. He stammered back and found his back pressed against the wall. Tears threatened to fall from his blue eyes, but he held them at bay, desperately. "I am sorry." He clutched his chest and started to hyperventilate. The man dashed and grabbed his shoulders before his legs gave out. "I don't remember you."

"What," his voice was weak and cracked, "do you remember?"

"Peggy. The plane was going down into the ice, then I woke up in my- our bed." Steve, in utter despair, stared into his eyes. "How many years have I-?"

"You went down in 1945. It's now 2018. You've been unthawed for three years."

The information was too much for Steve to take in and the last thing he remembered when he blacked out was the man yelling at him to be okay.

/

If you like this please tell me! There are more chapters on the way! Please tell me if you want more! Please! Please! Please!


	2. Chapter 2 - Start Again

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything but the idea. I do **NOT** own any of the Marvel characters. I repeat: I own **NOTHING** \- all characters belong to Marvel.

Warning: If you don't like don't read. Also, if you like Bucky and Steve as a couple, I'm sorry, but they won't be getting together in this. I apologize.

Summary: Steve woke up remembering nothing past going down in the ocean. He finds out he's married to Howard Stark's son and that his marriage is in danger. He tries his hardest to fix it but when he finds out the problem is a face from the past, everything comes to a stop.

 **REVIEWS WELCOME!**

 **Remembering**

 **Chapter 2 – Start Again**

When Steve woke up again it was almost dark out. He sat up and scanned the apartment for the person claiming to be his significant other. "Um, hello?"

"I'm right here." The man was sitting in a chair near the foot end of the bed.

"What's your name?"

"Tony. Tony Stark."

"I knew your father, Howard."

Tony rolled his eyes and frowned. "I know." He stood up, revealing in a cell phone in his hands. "I thought about calling Peggy and telling her but her heart is just too fragile."

"Peggy's alive?!"

"Yeah. Right, you don't remember. Do you want to go see her tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Steve grinned. At least there was one person still alive that he would know. He was still grinning when he saw Tony's saddened face. "I guess we should talk, right?"

Tony shook his head. "You need to adjust first."

"But we're getting married, or are we already?" Then it hit him, "Wait, men can marry each other now?"

Tony burst out laughing, but that was quickly diminished by the concrete awkwardness of the situation. Both of them started letting their attentions wander to different corners of the room. Tony thought the bathroom door looked rather fetching and Steve couldn't help but take notice of the coffee table's legs.

Steve brought himself back and tried to find something to say, so he took Tony's hand and examined the ring. "So who proposed?"

"You did." Tony smiled fondly as he stared absently at the ring. "You took me to an amusement park. Coney Island. You won a big stuffed teddy bear for me. I couldn't carry it so you did for me. You got me to the Ferris wheel and tried to get me on. You bent over to open the little cart door for me and the box fell out of your pocket."

Steve laughed at himself. "Really?"

"Yeah. You turned redder than a lobster and you dropped the bear. I laughed my butt off. You got on your knee right then and there. We had a crowd cheering. I had to say yes."

Steve bit his lower lip. "So we are married?"

"Yeah." Tony repeated as he sat back down.

"I can tell we're having troubles."

Tony suddenly shot to his feet. "Look, we don't have to do this now." He started to get a little hysterical, the example being that his voice and pitch ramped up. "We're going to see Peggy tomorrow and then we're going to get you some help, then-"

"Stark, please."

"What?"

"Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to meet a beautiful woman and have a kid," pause, "I can see some of that has changed," they both scoffed, "but I wanted to have a family. If it's falling apart, then I want nothing more than to fix it. I assume I loved you very much Tony."

He pressed his lips together and nodded. "I thought so."

"Then what happened?"

"Let's go visit Peggy first then we'll talk." Tony patted Steve's shoulder. "I want you to be happy for Peggy. She deserves it. So go to sleep. I'll take the couch."

Steve started to get up. "No. I'll take it."

"Steve stop! Okay? Stop being so perfect. You can't charm your way out of this. I'm taking the couch and you're taking the bed." Tony turned on his heels. "Good night, Steve."

"Night . . . Tony."

/

Sorry not much happened, but it'll get better. Please review this! Please! The next chapter is on the way!


	3. Chapter 3 - Visiting Peggy

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything but the idea. I do **NOT** own any of the Marvel characters. I repeat: I own **NOTHING** \- all characters belong to Marvel.

Warning: If you don't like don't read. Also, if you like Bucky and Steve as a couple, I'm sorry, but they won't be getting together in this. I apologize.

Summary: Steve woke up remembering nothing past going down in the ocean. He finds out he's married to Howard Stark's son and that his marriage is in danger. He tries his hardest to fix it but when he finds out the problem is a face from the past, everything comes to a stop.

 **REVIEWS WELCOME!**

 **Remembering**

 **Chapter 3 – Visiting Peggy**

"Steve." Peggy grinned as Steve and Tony entered her hospital room. She sat up, tryingly, and hugged her friend. "I thought you weren't going to visit me till next week."

"I had to see my special girl." He grinned as he sat down in a chair next to her bed and stroked her head.

She smiled. "You haven't called me that in a while. But it's good to hear." Tony kissed Peggy's cheek before leaving to give the two a moment. "Is something wrong with you two? He never leaves like that."

"Nothing that you might think of." Steve leaned back and they started up a conversation.

/

Tony waited outside the room utterly board out of his mind. In his hands were his cell phone and Steve's. Considering everything that was currently happening, he decided it best to keep Steve's phone. He couldn't risk a certain someone calling and hurting Steve or making him confused. He relaxed against the wall and closed his eyes. He could hear slight whispers as Steve and Peggy talked.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. The couch wasn't the best thing to sleep on.

/

An hour later, Steve got up to go, but before he opened the door, he stopped and turned around, "Um. . . Peggy?"

"Yes Steve?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Tony recently?"

Peggy gave him an awkward expression. "Not really. Why? Has something happened?"

"No. It's just, I thought-", he hung his head and opened the door, "never mind."

"Steve!"

He glanced over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"You've never been a good liar. Tell me. Has something happened?" He shook his head. Peggy crossed her arms over her chest and a glimmer of the Peggy Steve remembered shone. "It's not nice to lie to the elderly." Pause. "Fine, I won't ask anymore. At least for today. - I haven't noticed many changes in Tony. Other than that he almost refuses to look at you."

Steve slowly nodded. "Thanks." He smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"Oh!" She clapped her hands together. "This dreary place is throwing a small dance next Thursday. The families of the other saps here will be coming. Will you and I get our dance finally?"

A fat grin spread across his face. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it." With that he left. Closing the door behind him, he stopped and studied Tony's sleeping face. "Why won't you look at me?" He sat next to Tony and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "What could I have possibly done to hurt you so badly?" He sighed and shook Tony. "Wake up."

"Wha~!" Tony sprung to his feet and spun around, as if looking for an enemy.

Steve grabbed his arm. "Are you alright? Another nightmare?"

Tony looked at him shocked. "You-you remember my nightmares?"

"I think so. You normally wake up with them, in a cold sweat. Ever since you fell from the wormhole."

Tony grabbed Steve's shoulders and pleaded, "Remember more. Please, remember more."

Steve, without thinking about it, wrapped his arms around Tony's waist in a hug. "I'm trying, Tony. I'm trying. It seems visiting Peggy was the best idea." Steve chuckled. Tony scoffed and pulled back. "Tony, can we talk now?"

"When we get home. We don't need any of the nurses reporting this back to Peggy. It would break her heart."

Steve nodded, and for appearance's sake, pulled Tony's waist closer to him.

/

When the two stepped off the elevator and turned right to their door, a young man with long brown hair and a baseball cap leaned against the wall next to it. Tony clutched Steve's arm and tried to pull him back.

The man took out his phone and dialed a number.

Steve's cell phone, in Tony's coat pocket, rang.

The man looked up.

"Bucky?!"

/

/

/

Please review this! Please! The next chapter is on the way!

Sorry for the long wait. I was having trouble with the plot, with the way I had things planned and how everything was moving. As of right now I am back on track and the next chapter should be out sometime soon. Again, sorry for the wait, I have been very busy.

Big thanks to reviewer Anon! This lovely person gave me a review I never thought I could get. Thank you Anon. After seeing your comment I got back to work on the plot and here it is. You are a great person. Please continue to read it, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Man Called Bucky

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything but the idea. I do **NOT** own any of the Marvel characters. I repeat: I own **NOTHING** \- all characters belong to Marvel.

Warning: If you don't like don't read. Also, if you like Bucky and Steve as a couple, I'm sorry, but they won't be getting together in this. I apologize.

Summary: Steve woke up remembering nothing past going down in the ocean. He finds out he's married to Howard Stark's son and that his marriage is in danger. He tries his hardest to fix it but when he finds out the problem is a face from the past, everything comes to a stop.

 **REVIEWS WELCOME!**

 **Remembering**

 **Chapter 4 – The Man Called Bucky**

"Bucky?!" Steve grabbed his friend and pulled him into a hug. "I thought I lost you."

Bucky laughed at him. "What are you talking about?"

Steve, with a smile on his face, glanced over his shoulder at Tony. "Why didn't you tell me Bucky was alive?! This is the best news I've had all day!"

Bucky noticed Tony and patted Steve's shoulder. "Call me later, okay? So we can talk."

"Of course." Tony opened the apartment door and shoved Steve in. He turned around and frowned. "What was that for?" Tony remained silent as he took off and hung his coat. Steve waited for an explanation. "Tony."

"Don't think about it. Just go to bed."

Steve grabbed Tony's hand and spun him around, a calmness coming over his face. "Tony, please, explain. Why didn't you tell me Bucky was alive? Did you want to save me the shock or is it for a deeper reason? Do you and Bucky get along?"

"We never did."

"Why?"

Tony shook his head and locked himself in the bathroom.

"Tony!"

/

Steve was sitting on the sofa, reading a book he found, when he suddenly heard Tony's voice. "We were happy. Very happy. Very in love. - Suddenly Bucky came back into our lives." Tony sat next to him, tightening his robe around his frame. "At first I was happy that you had a friend back. We fixed him up enough for him to lead a normal life. Then he started stealing you away from me bit by bit. - I know, I know. He was trying to adjust and he needed you. I understood that, but I stopped giving him the benefit of the doubt, when I came home to find you two kissing."

Steve jumped to his feet, panicking. "I cheated on you!?"

"No! No." Tony grabbed his hands and pulled him back onto the sofa. "You would never do that. Bucky kissed you. You spent hours trying to convince me of that. I believed you."

Steve nodded, calming back down. "He kissed me and that was what our problem was?"

"That was the start. – You kept siding with Bucky, turning against me. The last nail in the coffin was you- you-." Tony covered his face, unable to say what horrible deed Steve committed, tears bleeding down his face. "Let's just say our Civil War almost killed me, Steve."

Steve grabbed the smaller man and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"Forget it. It doesn't matter." Tony's voice was distant. "You should call Bucky. He doesn't know that you don't remember." He held out Steve's cell phone. "I think you two need to talk."

Steve took the phone and stared at it before looking back to Tony. "Are you sure?"

"I trust you Steve."

/

Bucky was sitting at the diner table when Steve opened the door causing the bell to ding above his head. "Hey! Over here." Bucky waved his arm in the air. "Thank goodness you could get away from Tony, right? Why do you look so fancy?"

"I came here from Peggy's dance." Steve, begrudgingly, sat down. "Bucky, I have something to tell you. – I have no memory past crashing into the ocean. I've gained bits and pieces, but otherwise, I remember nothing."

"You're kidding me! Tony told you to say that didn't he!"

"No. It's the truth. Why do you think I had to ask for directions to get here?"

"I thought Tony was listening on the other end."

"Whatever happened between the three of us?"

Bucky gripped his cup and stared down into it, the black liquid seeming as endless as the feeling in his stomach. "I don't want to be seen as the villain here so I won't say anything. I love you Steve and I-". He shook his head. "Let's just start over as friends."

"No more jabs at Tony?"

". . . I'll try."

Steve stifled a relived sigh. "And here I thought we were going to get into a fight. Or you and Tony would get into a fight."

"I turned you into someone you never wanted to be. I'm sorry. I won't do that to you again, but I still love you."

A fat grin on his face, Steve grabbed Bucky's hand. "Is the food here any good?"

"You normally order the cheese burger with a lemonade."

"See. You're a great friend."

Bucky stared at him. "You're really letting me off the hook?"

"I don't remember what you did, remember?"

"Tony didn't tell you?"

"Sort of. All he said was the Civil War almost killed him."

Bucky slowly nodded. "Then that's all you need to know Steve . . . Besides, we were pretty awful."

"Well I want to fix that." Steve waved a waitress over and ordered. "I want to fix my marriage with Tony. I married him for a reason so I plan to remember that reason and fall in love with him all over again if I have to. He cares so much for me."

Bucky chuckled. "When you two first met, you hated each other. I mean really hated each other. Just to different I guess. But you and Tony somehow got over that and ended up falling in love, while saving the earth none the less."

"I sound like I'm a busy man these days."

"You're a hero Steve."

"Could you fill me in on who I am now?"

"Anything."

A waitress with long blonde hair smiled as she placed a thick burger in front of him. "Here you go sir."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Bucky cleared his throat, "You're on a team called the Avengers . . ."

/

/

Sorry if this wasn't very good. I'm trying to spread the plot out a bit more so sometimes chapters don't go anywhere. For the Civil War bit, just image CA: CW, with slightly modified events.

I'm working on the next chapter. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 - Fixing the Marriage (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything but the idea. I do **NOT** own any of the Marvel characters. I repeat: I own **NOTHING** \- all characters belong to Marvel.

Warning: If you don't like don't read. Also, if you like Bucky and Steve as a couple, I'm sorry, but they won't be getting together in this. I apologize.

Summary: Steve woke up remembering nothing past going down in the ocean. He finds out he's married to Howard Stark's son and that his marriage is in danger. He tries his hardest to fix it but when he finds out the problem is a face from the past, everything comes to a stop.

 **REVIEWS WELCOME!**

 **Remembering**

 **Chapter 5 – Fixing the Marriage (Part 1)**

Tony was ordering Chinese when the doorbell rang. He, confused, finished up with the order, trying to get the lady on the other end of the line to understand what he was saying and went to answer the door. Just outside was a giant teddy bear with a sign around its neck, 'Will you go on a date with me?'. Tony, now very confused, almost weirded out, leaned into the hallway to see if anyone was standing nearby.

"So yes or no?" A voice came from behind the bear.

"Steve?"

Steve stepped out from behind it and smiled. "Will you go on a date with me Tony?"

"I-I just ordered Chinese food."

"Oh . . . We'll just eat and watch a movie."

Tony bit his lower lip, going over his schedule in his head. He had less to do after Pepper took over, but he still had things to do. He had a meeting in the morning with a few heads from the board of directors, he had to oversee the development of the new expo, considering how the last one went, and he still needed to finish the new mock. And he had that press conference with the government.

"I don't know. I have to head to the lab . . ."

"Then I'll go with you."

"No. You hate just sitting there." Tony half-lied. Steve did indeed hate sitting there and watching, but Tony had a tendency to get hurt during his trails with the suit. The first time he put it on he had back-flipped himself into the lower part of the ceiling for example. Or that time the suit he was working on had faulty wiring and it, kind of exploded. Steve wasn't happy with that little episode of excitement. "We'll watch a movie tomorrow night."

Steve almost pouted. "Oh. Okay."

A tugging feeling pulled at his stomach. "I guess I can head to lab after my meeting tomorrow morning."

"Really?"

"Now how do you think you're going to get that bear in here?"

"With your help." Steve grinned.

Tony blushed as he grabbed the bear's paws and yanked on it while Steve pushed on it from behind. The bear ended up falling on top of Tony and he couldn't move. Steve laughed at him before helping him up. When the food arrived and they popped in the movie of Steve's choice, they found themselves snuggled together in the bear's lap, Steve holding Tony.

As the credits rolled across the screen, Steve started to move to get up but he found Tony fast asleep, his arms wrapped around Steve's waist. "You can let me go. I'm not going anywhere anymore. I'm yours, remember?" He whispered as he picked Tony up and placed him on the bed. "I don't think you'll mind," Steve mumbled as he adjusted the alarm clock to go off at six and climbed into bed with his husband, draping an arm over his waist and pulling him close.

/

Two months of small dates and quick dinners didn't do much for their relationship, at least that was what Steve thought, but to Tony their relationship hadn't been this good in a while. Steve stood in the kitchen working on a meal for Tony when the man himself stumbled in. "Good evening Tony. How was work?"

"Fine."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Look at me."

"I'm fine Steve." Steve grabbed Tony's arm before he could escape to the bathroom. "Let me go!"

Steve gasped at the bruise running up and down the side of Tony's head and the burns on his arm. "What happened to you?!"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Stop lying to me." Steve shoved him onto the sofa and went to get the first-aid kit. "Did someone do this to you?"

"No. I just had an accident in lab."

"Again?!" He got on his knees and studied Tony's wounds. "You're to reckless."

Tony, one eye swollen, stared at him in shock. "This is the first time I've had an accident since you lost your memory. You remember that? What else do you remember?!"

"Calm down." Steve dabbed Tony's arm with a wet cloth. "Seeing you like this, yeah, I remember those nights. I hate seeing you like this. You need to be more careful when you're working. I don't like it when you come home hurt, or when you try to hide it."

Tony cupped Steve's face and kissed him. Steve was taken back in shock, but quickly wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss, taking over. He picked Tony up and dumped him onto the bed. "Tony." He moaned against Tony's throat and slipped his hand under the other man's shirt.

"Is something burning?" Tony pushed Steve back.

Steve looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Oh no!", and ran to save his dinner.

/

/

/

Thanks for reading! Please review! The next chapter is coming up soon!

I am SO SORRY about this being almost three months late. I've been juggling work and school and then to top all that the processor in my computer broke, so I've been without a computer up until a little while ago. Again, I am SO SORRY. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have juicy plans for the next one.


	6. Chapter 6- A Morning Out of the Ordinary

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything but the idea. I do **NOT** own any of the Marvel characters. I repeat: I own **NOTHING** \- all characters belong to Marvel.

Warning: If you don't like don't read. Also, if you like Bucky and Steve as a couple, I'm sorry, but they won't be getting together in this. I apologize.

Summary: Steve woke up remembering nothing past going down in the ocean. He finds out he's married to Howard Stark's son and that his marriage is in danger. He tries his hardest to fix it but when he finds out the problem is a face from the past, everything comes to a stop.

 **REVIEWS WELCOME!**

 **Remembering**

 **Chapter 6 – A Morning Out of the Ordinary**

Steve woke up and stretched, his eyes landing on his husband. He smiled. It had been almost six months since he had lost his memory. According to Bucky, who had visited them many times, their relationship was better than before.

"Tony. You need to wake up." Steve shook Tony's shoulder. "Come on. You have a meeting."

Tony shot up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Crap!" He threw the blankets onto Steve and ran for the bathroom.

Steve chuckled. He was used to his mornings starting like this. He got up and wandered into the kitchen where he put the coffee pot on. After retrieving the morning paper, he leaned against the counter seeing if anything happened over night. There hadn't been any alien attacks or need for the Avengers of late, which was good, but Steve was tired of being the stay-at-home husband. He went out shooting with Clint, who could only laugh when he heard Steve lost his memory, on Wednesdays and hung around with Natasha on Mondays if she wasn't busy with S.H.I.E.L.D. On occasion he would stop by Bucky's but he wouldn't stay long. Peggy had been moved to a better nursing home further away so he hadn't seen her in some time.

"Where's my watch?!"

"Out here." Steve poured the coffee into a travel mug and handed it to Tony as he came flying out in one of his business suits. "Be careful okay?"

Tony kissed Steve's cheek and left.

/

Today was one of those days he decided he was going to visit Bucky. He met him at the diner and orders his usual of a cheese burger.

"You know if you ever get bored there are plenty of things to do in New York. You could do volunteer work somewhere or go to a museum." Bucky swirled his drink. "Or you can go to the shooting range by yourself?"

Steve shook his head. "I want to do things with other people."

"I'm off work on Tuesday. We'll do something."

Steve nodded and licked the grease from his burger off his fingers. "That sounds good." Just then his cell phone started ringing, he pulled it out.

"Who is it?"

"Pepper." Steve, nervously, put the phone to his ear. Pepper rarely ever called. "Hello Pepper. Can I do something for you?"

" _Steve_?" Her voice was shaking and it sounded as if she had been crying. " _It's Tony_."

Steve clutched the side of the table and his chest tightened. His mouth went dry, "What . . . What happened to Tony?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She was crying again.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" When she wouldn't calm down, Steve's anger boiled and he yelled, "Pepper! What happened to Tony?!"

She took a few deep breaths. " _We didn't see the car until it was too late. . . It T-boned us. On Tony's side_." She stifled a sob. " _He's in critical condition . . ._ "

Steve dropped the phone onto the table. His body was cold, but his blood was hot. He couldn't think. Everything was blurred. Bucky was trying to talk to him, but there was a filter around his ears and he couldn't make out what he friend was saying.

Bucky grumbled and picked up the phone. "Pepper?"

" _Barnes_?!"

"What happened? Steve's out of it."

" _You need you to get Steve to get_ _to the_ _New Hanover Regional Medical Center right away. Tony may not make it_."

Bucky nodded and hung up. He grabbed Steve's shoulder and shook him. "Steve. Steve. We have to go." He waved a waitress over. "Check please."

"I told him to be careful." Steve looked up at Bucky, his eyes haunted. "Why doesn't he ever listen to me?"

Bucky pulled him to his feet. "In any other case, I would completely agree with you, but not this time. I need to get you to the hospital. Tony needs you."

Steve, still a little out of it, nodded. "Right. Tony needs me."

/

Pepper was waiting outside Tony's room, wringing her hands.

"Pepper!" Steve ran up to her, Bucky trailing behind him. He hugged her. "How is he?"

She shook her bandaged head. "I have no idea. The doctors haven't said a word since I called you."

They sat in painful silence for the next half hour, Bucky leaving shortly after arriving because his lunch break was over, until a doctor comes up to them.

Steve was the first to notice and pulled Pepper to her feet.

"Are you Steve Rogers? Tony Stark's husband?"

"Yes."

The doctor looked grim and he gripped his clipboard until his knuckled turned white and he delivered a statement that set Steve to his knees, "I'm sorry Mr. Rogers, but . . ."

/

/

Thanks for reading! Review! Review!

I'm sorry this one was a little late getting out. March was busy and so will be this month and May. I'm in the process of a very important project that decides some pretty big choices for my future. Please be patient with me putting these chapters out. Thank you.

As a side note, the New Hanover Regional Medical Center was where they shot Happy's scenes in the hospital from Iron Man 3.


	7. Chapter 7 - Holding His Hand

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything but the idea. I do **NOT** own any of the Marvel characters. I do **NOT** own Jell-O. I repeat: I own **NOTHING** \- all characters belong to Marvel and Jell-O belongs to Jell-O.

Warning: If you don't like don't read. Also, if you like Bucky and Steve as a couple, I'm sorry, but they won't be getting together in this. I apologize.

Summary: Steve woke up remembering nothing past going down in the ocean. He finds out he's married to Howard Stark's son and that his marriage is in danger. He tries his hardest to fix it but when he finds out the problem is a face from the past, everything comes to a stop.

 **REVIEWS WELCOME!**

 **Remembering**

 **Chapter 7 – Holding His Hand**

Steve rubbed the back of Tony's burnt hand and leaned back in his chair, covering his teary eyes with his free hand. He was sobbing. There was no point in hiding that. His husband was dying. Why wouldn't he be crying? The doctor told him that it was unlikely Tony would ever wake up again, and even if he did, he wouldn't remember anything.

Steve rested his head on Tony's arm and gripped his hands, pleading.

"Please. Tony. Please wake up."

His voice cracked and broke. He wiped at his eyes and kissed Tony's cheek.

"Please. You don't have to even remember me."

He tried to keep his voice steady, but failed and hid his face.

"As long as you wake up."

Bucky grabbed his shoulder and lightly shook him. "Steve?"

"Please Tony."

Bucky sighed and looked between the two. "You haven't eaten since yesterday. Please. Come with me to get something to eat. You need to get out of here."

Steve lifted his head. "No. Tony might wake up. He'll need me here."

"Pepper's willing to stay with him while we eat. Please," Bucky started to beg, "please. Just come with me."

"No."

"Steve!"

Steve winced at the harshness of Bucky's tone. "Please. You're no good to Tony if you're weak from hunger and lack of sleep."

Pepper stood at the door. "I'll watch him Steve. If he even flinches I'll send for you. Go eat something."

/

Steve poked at his food with his chin resting in his palm. He looked up at Bucky who was studying the hospital Jell-O. "It isn't half bad."

"I can't eat any more." Steve pushed his plate of green bean casserole. "If you want me to eat anything more, you'll go out and get me something. This hospital has great medical care, but I've seen better food."

"Don't be so picky." Bucky stood up, Jell-O in hand. "But considering the situation, I'll let it pass. I'll pick you something up. Thanks for at least trying to eat."

Steve saw Bucky to the parking lot before heading back to Tony's room.

Pepper was on the phone with Stark Industries, but her eyes were trained on Tony. She sat down at the foot end of his bed and put her feet up.

"Comfy?" Steve grinned as he closed the door behind him.

She moved the phone from her mouth. "He'd do the same", and went back to her conversation.

Steve sat by Tony's side and grabbed his hand. "Wake up Tony."

"Uh- . . ." Tony's eyes fluttered open.

"Tony!" Steve jumped up.

Pepper nearly fell over. She hung up and went over to them. "It's a good thing you decided to wake up Tony." She patted his shoulder and ran into the hallway to call for the doctor.

Steve kissed his forehead. "Thank the stars above! Tony. Tony, what do you remember?"

"Remember?" Tony looked up at him through his partially-closed eye. "Where am I?"

"New Hanover Regional Medical Center."

Tony tried to move, but then realized his situation. "What happened to me?!"

"Calm down Tony. It was a car wreck. You're fine."

"Am I?" Tony studied his face. "I know you."

"I'm your husband, Steve."

"Steve . . . Steve." Tony glanced at the window, then at the TV, then back at him. "Steve . . . I seem to recall a tall blonde named Steve."

Steve let out a relived laugh. "You had me so worried Tony."

He cracked a smile. "I couldn't forget you."

"The doctor told us that you wouldn't remember us if you woke up."

"Obviously, he was wrong." Tony sat up a little higher. "I couldn't forget. Then both of us would be amnesiacs. That wouldn't function properly. – Are you okay?"

Steve shook his head and scoffed. "You're the one in the hospital and you're asking me?"

"Of course I'm asking. I'm Iron Man. I'm fine." Tony smiled.

"Right. Iron Man. If that's the reason you're fine, then why weren't you fine when that car hit you?" Steve's voice was once again distant and sad.

Tony squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry Steve. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're alive and that you remember who I am."

"Speaking of . . . Did the doctors takes another look at you?"

Steve nodded. "But there hasn't been a change since you last took me here."

"Pity." Tony pulled his husband closer and kissed him. "At least you still got me to remember all your mistakes. And all your good qualities."

"Which is there more of? Mistakes or good qualities?"

Tony smiled tenderly and stroked Steve's head. "Right now? Good."

"I love you Tony." Steve relaxed his head on Tony's, once dislocated, shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I can't promise that. We fight aliens and crazy people with too much time on their hands. I'm going to keep scaring you."

"Just try to scare me less."

"I can do that."

They were like that for a few more seconds before the doctor, Pepper, and Bucky all raced in. The doctor ordered Steve to step back so he could examine Tony. He performed some small tests before declaring that they needed to run some other tests, but he was hopeful that Tony would be released soon.

/

It was nearing time for all visitors to leave. Pepper and Bucky had left hours ago, but Steve stayed. He and Tony talked about various different things ranging from what was on TV a few days ago, to S.H.I.E.L.D., to each other.

"Mr. Rogers, it's time for Mr. Stark to get some rest and visiting hours are over." A nurse announced as she popped her head in.

"Thank you."

She nodded and moved on to the next room.

Steve stood up and kissed Tony, "good night."

"Night." Tony was fighting off sleep. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"You know it." Steve smiled and headed for the door.

"Steve?"

He stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I love you too."

"And I love you." Steve beamed before leaving.

/

/

Thanks for reading!

Sorry this one is a little late. I'm done with school for the next whole year until I have to go back, so YEAH! I have work though, so please be patient with me putting these out. Thank you. You guys are awesome.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8 - Fixing the Marriage (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything but the idea. I do **NOT** own any of the Marvel characters. I repeat: I own **NOTHING** \- all characters belong to Marvel.

Warning: If you don't like don't read. Tony says the word HELL in this. You have been warned.

Summary: Steve woke up remembering nothing past going down in the ocean. He finds out he's married to Howard Stark's son and that his marriage is in danger. He tries his hardest to fix it but when he finds out the problem is a face from the past, everything comes to a stop.

 **REVIEWS WELCOME!**

 **Remembering**

 **Chapter 8 – Fixing the Marriage (Part 2)**

 _ **THREE MONTHS LATER . . .**_

Tony rolled over and woke up to Steve's grip on him tightening. He pushed back at Steve's shoulder and sat up. Steve mumbled something and pulled him down.

"I have to get up Steve. I need to get to the lab. Banner's waiting for me."

"He can wait a little longer." Steve smiled into Tony's neck. "Come on. The bed's so warm. You need to recover."

"I've already recovered." Tony managed to get out of Steve's arms and move around a bit. "Peggy's expecting you sometime today. She's been waiting to see you since I got out of the hospital." He wiggled into his pants and grabbed a tie from the foot end of the bed. "I'll call you when I get to the lab."

Steve sat up and sighed. "Be safe Tony."

"I will." Tony walked around the bed and kissed his husband's forehead. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

/

Peggy grinned as she recalled all the unamazing things that had happened in the nursing home. Steve listened to her intensely. He couldn't stop smiling as her eyes light up with each word. She was so lively for someone of her age.

"So, how's Tony doing?"

"Just fine now. He's a little jumpy and so am I, but that's how things go I guess."

She held up the remote and shook it. "I saw you on TV with the rest of the Avengers, all but Tony of course. Saved us from, what this time?"

"The Middle Earth Serpent."

"Right. Another Asgardian thing." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Time's up. Why do they have to cut visiting hours so short? They like ruin my fun Steve."

He chuckled and stood up. "That's right Peggy. All this is because they don't want you having more fun than them."

"Thank you humoring me Steve. When will I see you again?"

"The next time you call me over here, if not sooner." He bent over and kissed her forehead before leaving.

/

Steve was astonished when he opened the apartment door to find Tony standing there, with a box of chocolates and a plain blue balloon. "Happy anniversary Steve." Tony held them out to him and grinned.

"Tony. You didn't have too."

"I knew you wouldn't so . . ." He shrugged. "You're making dinner though."

Steve rolled his eyes playfully and closed the door before taking his gifts. "You're a real romantic."

"That's your department Steve." Tony plopped down on the sofa and picked up one of his helmet masks. It had been damaged in the lab that day. Steve didn't want to know what had exactly transpired; he didn't want a heart attack. "I'm the common sense and magnet department. You spin our romance."

"If you say so Tony." He teased and went to the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"You." Tony was dead serious, his face stoic and eyes firm.

Steve felt something inside him shift. "Besides me?"

"Well I don't know." The playful Tony had returned. "Wow me Steve."

"I don't know how to wow you."

"Make me something we haven't had in a long time."

Steve nodded. Before he picked up anything to start, that feeling inside him flared and he charged the sofa. He pinned Tony beneath him and pressed a kiss on Tony that would leave both men breathless when they pulled apart. Tony's arms snaked around Steve's back and tugged on his shirt as he leaned back. Steve took the opportunity and kissed down Tony's jaw to his neck and ended at his collar bone. Tony moaned and withered under him.

They would have continued if not for the alarm that blared from the mask.

Steve nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry." Tony regained his composure and deactivate the piece. "It's supposed to sound off when the suit's damaged. Looks like it was a little late."

"I'll get dinner started." Steve climbed off Tony and rubbed the back of his neck.

Tony smirked. "I would love to continue that later."

"I planned on it."

/

When they were getting ready for bed that night, Steve studied his husband from the bathroom door. Tony was sprawled over the mattress in only his boxers and muscle shirt. His was relaxed against the chilled blankets. Steve was suddenly hit with another pang of guilt. He had been trying so hard to remember his life before that fateful morning, but couldn't.

Not with Bucky's help.

Not with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help.

Not with Peggy's help.

Not with the Avengers' help.

Even with all of them letting him know how his life had been before, he couldn't recall any of it on his own. Not since he remembered Tony's accidents in the lab did he remember anything else. He clenched his fists and looked away. It was difficult facing Tony knowing that he carried the experience of those years on his shoulders.

"Steve." Tony mumbled, half asleep. "Come on. I want to sleep."

"I'm coming Tony."

Steve turned off the light and took a step forward, only to slip on a wet shirt and fall backwards, hitting his head on the counter on his way down. He screamed and then everything went hazy.

"Steve!" Tony scrambled out of bed and ran to him. "Steve! Steve!" He grabbed his arm and placed the wet shirt on his forehead to cool him down or ease any headache he might have had. "Steve!"

"Tony . . ." He moaned.

"Hang on. I'll call 911."

Steve struggled to keep his vision focused on Tony's worried face. "Don't. I'll be fine."

"Like hell you will."

"Do it in the morning." Steve couldn't stay with him any longer and his world turned to black.

/

/

/

Here's the chapter I promised. There is one more chapter after this. I'm sorry if this hasn't been the best story you've read, but I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks for sticking with me so far. Let's finish this together.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9 - The Last Chapter

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything but the idea. I do **NOT** own any of the Marvel characters. I repeat: I own **NOTHING** \- all characters belong to Marvel.

Warning: If you don't like don't read. Also, if you like Bucky and Steve as a couple, I'm sorry, but they won't be getting together in this. I apologize.

Summary: Steve woke up remembering nothing past going down in the ocean. He finds out he's married to Howard Stark's son and that his marriage is in danger. He tries his hardest to fix it but when he finds out the problem is a face from the past, everything comes to a stop.

 **REVIEWS WELCOME!**

 **Remembering**

 **Chapter 9 – The Last Chapter**

Steve woke up in his bed and sat up, rubbing his head. Nothing had changed. He was still in his one-room apartment. The pictures of him and Tony were still on the dresser. And the curtains were still closed.

By the door, Tony was whispering with one of his private doctors. When Steve got to his feet, Tony thanked the doctor closed the door behind the man as he left.

Steve remembered he fell, but that wasn't all. "Tony!"

"Steve?" Tony ran up to him and grabbed his arms. "Are you okay? I'm going to go get the doctor."

Steve cupped the back of Tony's head and planted a firm kiss on his husband's lips. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and held him close, desperately close. Steve eased his lips away, but Tony chased after and ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

"Tony," he whispered between kisses, "Tony."

"What?"

He pulled away and stared down into Tony's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry to put you through all that. For these past few months I've been lost, but no matter how hard it was on you, you stayed by me and for that I'm eternally grateful. I was able to fall in love with you again and that was really an interesting experience, but now, you don't need to be hurt anymore." He stroked Tony's face and rested his forehead against Tony's. "I remember Tony. I remember everything. I'm sorry I forgot us."

Eyes bled down Tony's cheeks as his chest clenched up. "Steve. Really?"

"I would lie to you Tony." His grip on him tightened. "The first time we made love was after Loki invaded New York. We were in your lab and we started yelling, we got so close to each other . . ."

Tony slammed his mouth on Steve's to silence him. "Thank you. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Tony." Steve clung to him and rubbed his back. "I'll never leave you like that again."

/

/

/

Here is it! THE END! Maybe . . . I don't know. I have concluded the main run of this story but if you want me to add another chapter or something, I'll be more than happy to consider it. Thank you for reading this far. I appreciate that you stuck with me. You are amazing.

Oh! Thanks Bee! I'm glad you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
